The use of computers has become widespread and computers have replaced may other forms of communication and information storage and retrieval. Access to computers, even while moving about, has become essential to modern life.
Standardization in computer software and some computer components has become important so that computer operation needn't be releamed in every situation. Thus, the standards on a desk top computer are also desired in the mobile environment.
Several obstacles exist in current equipment used for mobile computing: Small displays are not capable of standard Windows operating systems: Small keyboards are not capable of two hand typing: Small computer bodies and surfaces not capable of servicing the necessary computing ability, batteries and input/output electrical connections.
There has been work to miniaturize lap top computers but these attempts are limited by necessary display and keyboard size and, in any case, these computers remain essentially made for use on a table top. A separate carrying case or bag must be used, set up time limits usefulness and separate components can be dropped or left behind.
Pockets with an opening in the top and designed to have an object slide in the top are common. This type of pocket is also commonly found on bags. Novelty may occur when the pocket becomes an opening in the bag top and the opening is designed to have a computing device slide into and out of the opening as in the case of Zheng U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,588. What is needed, though, is a simple and robust means of attaching the computing device to the bag for ready use. Further, eliminating the opening in the bag top will simplify the bag construction and make the interior storage area of the bag more protected from the outside environment.
A computing device, such as a display panel, in this situation would be further improved by having a means to hold the display at various angles so that the wearer of the bag can easily view the display. One example is a prop as explained in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/384,952. In a further improvement, the prop may be fixed to the display panel end as in patent application Ser. No. 12/927,884.
The bag computer attempts to solve these problems by mounting computer components on a special bag. The following US patent applications have addressed the design of bag computers:
publication #application #2007020120111/796,9202007019984411/799,0112009000947612/004,6372009000993812/074,1152009004641612/216,6502008027329812/216,6512008019242112/079,7532009018534212/383,7842009019029612/384,4192009014144612/322,2822009020163712/384,9522009022550912/387,5942009022550812/454,32712/458,91712/584,304